The present invention relates to filament bobbins and to means for maintaining a substantially constant tension on the filaments being unwound from the bobbins. In particular, the invention is applicable to the bobbins of braiding machines. But, it may be used in connection with filaments that are being interlaced, woven, spiraled or wrapped around a core.
Various mechanisms are known for controlling the rates of rotation of individual bobbins and the tension of the filaments. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,362,282 and 3,757,904. Prior art mechanism for controlling the tension on the filaments are relatively complicated mechanical structures and may not provide uniform tensioning of the filaments throughout their unwinding.